Una amistad verdadera
by Mickz
Summary: Después de todo lo ocurrido, Maika aún cuenta con una persona que siempre estará para ella. Advertencia contiene spoilers del cap.17 de CdM, no es yuri.


Hola gente linda que tuvo la amabilidad de entrar a mi fic.

Primero que nada los personajes no son míos y nunca jamás en mi vida lo serán d (n_n) b pero la historia SÍ es completamente mía y está absolutamente PROHIBIDO cualquier tipo de PLAGIO.

El personaje de Maika SÍ es mío, agreguenme si quieren, soy Maika012.

Les advierto que esta historia contiene spoilers del capítulo 17 del juego "Corazón de melón" así que si alguien no quiere saber, salga ahora o lea para siempre.

Quiero aclarar que NO ES YURI, no tengo nada contra el género y no me disgusta, pero justamente este fic no es el caso.

Sin más los dejo que lean y juzguen ustedes mismos.

* * *

"**Una amistad verdadera"**

Rosalya observaba como Maika contemplaba atentamente todo a su alrededor, sumamente emocionada por conocer por primera vez su casa.

Todo había sido idea de la joven peliblanca, después de tan dura semana para la pobre niña, quien se había llevado más de una desilusión por aquellos que consideraba sus amigos. Farsantes, eso eran, farsantes de lo peor, y Rosa jamás olvidaría la traición hacia una persona tan importante para ella.

A diferencia de los demás, a ella no se le olvidaba quien le ayudo cuando estuvo a punto de romper con Leigh, incluso hay veces en las que se pone a pensar que de no ser por esa ingenua pero a la vez dulce y bondadosa muchacha, ella no estaría junto a su amado.

¡Oh, pero claro! A los otros mal agradecidos les falló la memoria cuando apareció esa zorra de Deborah. Frunció el seño excesivamente molesta, es que no entendía como pudieron darle la espalda, en el poco tiempo que había estado ahí, Maika los había ayudado infinitamente a todos… excepto a la endemoniada trinidad*, pero ellas no contaban.

No podía evitar sentir el dolor de la chica, estaba con el corazón roto y completamente sola… ¡NO! Maika no estaba sola, todavía la tenía a ella, y a Lysandro, y podría jurar por toda su familia y por Leigh, que Lys sentía algo más que simpatía por su amiga.

— ¡Rosa tu habitación es realmente hermosa, parece salida de una novela! — Dijo la chica despertando a Rosalya de su transe, haciéndola sonreír al instante y no por el cumplido, sino porque el brillo tan característico que poseía su mirar había vuelto, aunque sea un poco, y eso bastaba por el momento.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando de nimiedades, temas absurdos y sin sentido que las distrajeran de todo. Sin darse cuenta ambas habían logrado desconectarse de la realidad, olvidar todo por unos instantes y construir un santuario en el que sólo existieran ellas.

Rosa persiguió a Maika por toda la habitación, primero para ponerle un vestido sexy que atentaba contra el pudor de la ojivioleta, y luego para maquillarla. Mandaron al carajo la dieta comiéndose 2 kilos de helado de chocolate y vainilla, y se la pasaron viendo películas de comedia y riendo.

Era como si todos los problemas hubieran desaparecido por arte de magia, sin Castiel, sin Deborah, sin todos aquellos que le dieron la espalda y que probablemente ahora estarían consolando a la "pobre e inocente Deborah" quien supuestamente era victima de abusos por parte de una chica envidiosa y celosa. Rosalya en verdad deseaba que todos y cada uno de ellos se arrepintieran por lo que habían hecho, se arrepintieran por juzgar a Maika sin haber escuchado primero su versión de la historia, tal y como hizo ella misma. No se merecían su amistad, pero estaba más que segura que con lo benevolente que era la otra muchacha, les daría el indulto de forma inmediata.

— Hay veces en las que simplemente no logro comprenderte — Dijo Rosalya mientras suspiraba. Estaban acostadas las dos en su cama, lo cuál no era incomodo porque la cama de Rosa era estilo matrimonial.

— ¿De que hablas? — Preguntó la chica extrañada por la seriedad que había tomado su amiga, si hasta hace unos momentos estaban riendo porque Rosalya había dicho que cuando se casara con Leigh ella sería su dama de honor y le haría usar un vestido de cisne rosa como el de la película "¿Y donde están las rubias?"

Al darse cuenta de que no se estaba explicando correctamente prosiguió.

— Quiero decir, yo entiendo que seas amable con casi todo el mundo, pero deberías de tener más orgullo. No tendrías por qué aceptar que digan todo lo que se les plazca sin siquiera molestarse en averiguar si es verdad o no, y después que vengan arrepentidos tu los perdones — Dijo molesta, mientas apretaba un cojín entre sus brazos.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que yo los voy a perdonar tan fácilmente? — Dijo Maika mirando a Rosa de forma acusadora. Esta simplemente rio sin ganas.

— Maika, creo que he llegado a conocerte muy bien en este último tiempo, y créeme que sé que lo harás ¿Quieres apostar? Porque te aseguro que yo ganaría — Esto último le sacó una sonrisa resignada a la chica, quien se acurrucaba más en las sabanas color malva.

—No, déjalo así… ¿Sabés? Nunca pensé que Castiel sería capaz de hacerme algo así — Tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar, no quería que se le quebrara la voz, no quería llorar más, pero la verdad es que le dolía muchísimo — Supongo que yo no fui lo suficientemente importante para él ¿Verdad Rosa? Prácticamente me lo dijo.

Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a correr, y por más que quisiera no podía detenerlas ¡Maldita sea! Cuanto odiaba llorar, pero cuanto lo necesitaba.

Un par de brazos la rodearon y cuando dirigió su mirada a Rosalya se dio cuenta que ella también estaba llorando, compartiendo su dolor y sirviendo de apoyo. Una vez que ambas se calmaron, Rosa tomó una de las manos de Maika y la apretó con fuerza.

— Puede que el mundo te de la espalda, pero siempre me tendrás a mí, no importa lo que pase. Cuando no tengas de donde aferrarte, yo prometo que voy a ser tu roca, cuando quieras llorar yo lloraré contigo, para que tu dolor sea menos y cuando necesites un empujón yo estaré ahí para darte una patada, que te mande derechito hacia encontrar la felicidad, porque te mereces lo mejor del mundo — Maika se lanzó a sus brazos conmovida y profundamente aliviada — Te prometo que no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a ser tu amiga, en las buenas y en las malas.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que siempre podrían contar una con la otra.

—…Oye— Susurró Rosa, pensado que la chica ya había caído rendida ante el cansancio.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó en el mismo tono, para sorpresa de su compañera.

— Creo que tendrías que haberte enamorado de una mierda, sería lo mismo y hasta creo que te trataría mejor — Sugirió mientras una sonrisa cómplice se dibujaba en su rostro.

Lo siguiente que pasó después de la cara de incredulidad de Maika, fue que se oyeron sonoras carcajadas que resonaron en toda la casa, y está de más decir que ninguna de las dos logró conciliar el sueño, pero el pasar en vela la noche entre bromas y risas bien que valió la pena.

* * *

*endemoniada trinidad: Amber, Charlotte y Li

Bueno gente, eso es todo. La verdad no me imaginé nunca que iba a escribir sobre un juego pero la verdad es que es muy atrapante.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review para hacerme saber su opinión n_n

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Saludos y suerte.


End file.
